A Flash of Silver
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction.) Silverstream becomes determined to be the first ever non-pegasus Wonderbolt. But in order to even have a chance with the elite flyers, she must first win a race. Not against a Wonderbolt, but against Flash Magnus who's been training some of their new recruits.


"Zoom!, Whoosh!" Those noises were echoing in Silverstream's mind day after day after day. The sounds of the Wonderbolts at every one of their shows, as they performed their incredible feats of daredevil stunts and high speed aerial maneuvers. Try as she might the young hippogriff couldn't them out of her mind. It didn't help that one of her teachers was Rainbow Dash, who was a well known part time member of those fearless flyers. And of course, the pegasus seemed to almost constantly be talking about her exploits, how it had been her lifelong dream to join the Wonderbolts.

On countless nights Silverstream would lay awake in her bed, thinking and dreaming of what it would be like to be a Wonderbolt. There was never anything even close to them back home, not even on Mount Aris.

Even though several of her closest friends were also capable of flight (including Gallus, who knew griffons that were supposedly a match for the Wonderbolts) and Silverstream herself could do the same, she still longed to find some way of joining the ranks of the elite flyers. They never said you had to be a pegasus to qualify, right?

Well there was only one way of finding out. Silverstream was never one to just be content with a dream. Ever since the Storm King's defeat and being allowed on dry land, she was determined to make every moment spent on it doing things she had never done before. And being a Wonderbolt was now her latest ambition.

So the young hippogriff sought the advice of the pony she usual turned to whenever she had a problem, Counselor Starlight. Even now that there were office hours (whereas before one could just drop in whenever necessary), Starlight was still available to listen to Silverstream.

Silverstream wasted no time in pouring out her heart's desire to Starlight. "I have to be a Wonderbolt! Scratch that, I _need_ to be a Wonderbolt! It's all I can think about!" She exclaimed while flying about. "I know I could totally make the team if I tried! Everyone says I'm an amazing flyer. Even Gallus thinks so, not that he'll ever admit it face to face," Landing and fluttering down onto the couch, the hippogriff added. "So lay it on me, what do I have to do to join the ranks? Help a griff out here."

Starlight's response was to slowly drink her empathy coco from its mug, all the while appearing to ponder what she'd just been asked. After setting the now empty mug down she paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Look, Silverstream, I appreciate you coming to me for advice. But I don't really have the answers. I don't know much about the Wonderbolts." She confessed.

Silverstream gasped, putting her paws to her face! "What?! But you're friends with Professor Egghead, and she's a Wonderbolt! Surely, she's told you everything."

Starlight shook her head. "It barely makes sense to me. I don't really ask for details," Then she suggested. "If you really want to know more, if you really desire to join their ranks, then talk to Rainbow Dash. She's on the team, she should be able to help you out. In fact, I think she's currently up at their academy. Probably training for the next show if I had to guess."

Silverstream's wings buzzed with excitement and her eyes lit up like stars light up the night sky! "Oh, what a great idea! Thank you, Counselor Starlight! You're the best!" She zoomed away a moment later.

"Silverstream, wait!" Starlight called out, but to no avail as the young hippogriff had already left. She sighed again. "Civilians aren't supposed to be on academy grounds without permission. I hope Rainbow Dash doesn't get into trouble for this, again."

* * *

As luck would have it, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Wonderbolts were just finishing up a new routine when Silverstream eagerly touched down at the edge of the academy's runway. "Hey, Wonderbolts!" She called out in an eager tone. "You got any openings?! Because your newest member is here!"

All the Wonderbolts looked at each other with varying degrees of confusion. Then they all turned to Rainbow Dash, the only one who knew Silverstream personally. Rainbow blushed. "Don't look at me, I had no idea the kid was gonna show up here like this," She sighed as she landed on the runway. "Don't worry, I'll straighten her out. This shouldn't take more than ten seconds, maybe fifteen."

Silverstream was eagerly prancing in place as Rainbow approached her, still clad in that amazing navy blue flight suit with yellow trim around the legs and chest, not to mention those awesome looking flight goggles. She could already picture herself in one of those suits, the center of her own display and basking in the admiration of a cheering crowd.

Rainbow motioned for Silverstream to get off the runway so they could talk privately. The hippogriff obeyed, and Rainbow took a deep breath before she questioned. "What are you doing here, Silverstream? This isn't a field trip. Civilians aren't allowed on academy grounds without permission. You know that."

"Sorry, Professor Egghead... er Rainbow Dash," Silverstream corrected herself, remembering that Rainbow Dash didn't exactly enjoy her nickname at the School of Friendship (especially not when it was being spoken in front of other ponies). "Counselor Starlight told me I could find you here, and that you could help me."

At that Rainbow's face contorted itself into a look of confusion. "Uh, what kind of help are you talking about? Couldn't this have waited until after loyalty class or something?"

The young hippogriff shook her head. "Nu-uh! I've been waiting for so long already, I can't wait any longer! I've got to become a Wonderbolt! I've just got to!"

The brash speedster blinked, rubbing her eyes. "That's what this is all about, huh? Guess you heard from me how awesome the Wonderbolts are, and now you can't stop thinking about them."

Silverstream nodded her head. "Yeah, it's like you can read my mind or something! I wanna be the first ever non-pegasus Wonderbolt! I'm sure I could fit into those suits, and with your help I know I totally have what it takes to be one of the best!"

Just then, who should happen to come trotting up but Thunderlane? He had noticed Rainbow conversing with Silverstream from afar, and being a curious stallion he couldn't bring himself to simply observe the conversation from afar. He had heard everything. "Oh, you looking to become a Wonderbolt, kid?"

"Yeah!" Silverstream eagerly shouted, causing Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash to plug their ears. "Oops, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away. But I'm just so excited!"

Thunderlane giggled as he shook wings with Silverstream. "Hey, it's okay. Everyone who dreams of being a Wonderbolt gets like that at some point," Then he cleared his throat, adopting a more serious tone. "But not everyone who desires to be a Wonderbolt, ends up becoming one. It's not all fun and games, you know. The Wonderbolts accept only the best of the best."

"And that's totally me! I even saved all the magic of Equestria and everything!" The hippogriff boasted as she puffed out her chest. "I don't just think I can become a Wonderbolt, I _know_ I can become a Wonderbolt! So lay it on me, what do I have to do to join the ranks? Just say it is and I'll do it!"

Thunderlane and Rainbow shared aside glances before Rainbow cautioned. "Well, Thunderlane and I aren't really the ones in charge of that. We're still more or less newbies so to speak, even if I'm higher on the totem pole than Thunderlane."

"Not for long, Rainbow Dash!" Thunderlane teased and then turned to Silverstream. "But listen, kid. If you're even thinking of being a Wonderbolt, then you need to speak to Captain Spitfire. She's the one who oversees all potential recruits. She's the one you need to impress."

"Oh, I think I remember her! She was the substitute gym teacher when all our professors went on some kind of mission." Silverstream commented. She had a vague memory of those crazy couple of days, mostly involving that haunted spellvenger hunt.

Rainbow smiled. "Good, then you won't be nervous when you meet her face to face. Just be forewarned, she can be pretty hard on new recruits."

"Gotta be tough to be a Wonderbolt, though." Thunderlane added.

* * *

To the surprise of Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane, Spitfire took the news of Silverstream's desire to join the Wonderbolts pretty well. They had expected her to be shocked. But if she was the mare was doing a good job of hiding it, especially behind those thick shades she was always fond of wearing. "So, think you got what it takes to be a Wonderbolt, do you?" She inquired of Silverstream.

Silverstream's composure remained unshaken. "Yes ma'am! So, when do I suit up?"

Spitfire didn't adjust her expression even the slightest as she quickly replied in no uncertain terms. "Not yet, kid. You don't just get to be a Wonderbolt because you think you're hot stuff. If that was the case, anyone could be a Wonderbolt. It's what separates us from knock-offs like the Washouts."

"Long story, don't ask." Rainbow whispered to Silverstream, who thankfully took the advice and remained silent.

Spitfire droned on. "Usually, there's an entire process you need to go through in order to even be considered by the likes of us. You'd have to try out for the academy and get accepted into it. Then you'd need to impress the bolts higher on the totem pole, especially me. And of course you'd need to keep yourself out of trouble, the Wonderbolts have no place for reckless flyers with no regard for personal safety," She cleared her throat and paused before continuing. "After that, you'd need to pass a test to get into the reserves. And then you'd have to work your way up to the top of the reserves list by the time an opening formed on the team. All of that can take years, Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane here can attest to that."

At that, Silverstream felt her heart sink a good deal. Years was something that she didn't necessarily have. By the time she could even hope to get into just the reserves, she might have already graduated from the School of Friendship. And by then she'd probably be expected to go back to Mount Aris, where her family was and where she could share what she had learned. Even if she tried to bring the Wonderbolts to Mount Aris, it wouldn't be the same. "_This can't be! To come so far, only have to my dreams dashed right out of the gate!_" She thought to herself.

But then Spitfire did something no one in the room was expecting, she sat up and smiled as she looked at Silverstream. "However, Equestria does owe you and your friends a great debt of thanks for stopping Cozy Glow. So, I suppose I could consider pulling a few strings."

"You mean, I can become a Wonderbolt?!" Silverstream happily chirped!

Spitfire shook her head. "Not quite, kiddo. Even Rainbow Dash didn't automatically become a Wonderbolt just because she saved Equestria a whole bunch of times," Then she added. "However, I could consider fast tracking your acceptance into the reserves, on one condition."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it! I'm ready!" Silverstream vowed, her wings starting to flutter with excitement.

The Wonderbolts' captain smiled again. "Well, all you have to do is win a race. A special race that'll take place here at the academy. If you manage to beat your opponent, I'll see about opening up a spot on the reserves for you. But you'll have to work hard to get to the top."

The hippogriff eagerly buzzed her wings! "Don't worry, I will! Now come on, let's race! Don't go easy on me, Captain Spitfire! I want to know I've truly got what it takes, and the only way that'll happen is if I face the best at their absolute best. Plus, I know you won't feel tempted to go easy on me."

But then Spitfire seemed to smirk. "Whoever said I was going to be your opponent?"

Silverstream's eager mood suddenly faced. "What? But I thought..."

Spitfire threw up a hoof. "Never make assumptions, kid. There are hardly ever guarantees in life. If you assume things that turn out to not be true, you can end up in a whole lot of trouble," And then she explained. "Owing to the special nature of this request, I've got a special opponent that you'll be pitted against. A pony who's been training many of our newest recruits."

Rainbow beamed with admiration! "You're so lucky, Silverstream! You get to race against Flash Magnus himself! The stallion, the myth, the legend!"

"Wait, him?!" Silverstream asked with a gulp. "I have to race against him?!"

* * *

Spitfire wasn't joking in the slightest, she had indeed arranged for Silverstream to race against Flash Magnus. The stallion with a beautiful amber coat touched down gently on the academy grounds a short time later, clad in the very same attire he'd worn when part of the Royal Legion.

His brilliant turquoise eyes looked deep into the moderate blue violet ones of Silverstream. "Ah, so you're the Silverstream who along with her friends saved all of Equestria from losing its magic," He commented as he approached the hippogriff. "I'm sure you know who I am. Flash Magnus, second in command of the Royal Legion and Pillar of Bravery at your service."

Silverstream found herself at a surprising loss for words. She'd heard stories from Rainbow Dash about Flash Magnus, about how brave he was. And how fast. How armed with only a shield and his wits, he had rescued three captured comrades from the clutches of fully grown dragons.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous," Flash Magnus attempted to reassure Silverstream. "You're never going to even get off the ground if you're worrying yourself sick."

Silverstream tried to take Flash's advice to heart, but all she could do was gulp.

"If you want to a Wonderbolt, you've got to be willing to fight for it!" Flash Magnus instructed. "I've heard great things about you, and I expect you to bring your very best. Anything less would be a waste of my time."

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Flash Magnus... sir." Silverstream slowly and nervously answered.

Flash Magnus simply laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "Come on, kid. You can just call me Flash, everyone does. Besides, that way you won't think of me as somepony famous. Just as somepony you're racing against to make your dreams come true," As he approached the starting line for the race he added. "No matter what happens, let's both agree that we'll have a clean race. Everyone's going to be watch, even the cadets I'd normally be training."

The young hippogriff reluctantly followed Flash to the starting line. Try as she might, she found it difficult to get into the proper mood for flying. "_Come on, Silverstream! Your dream is on the line! You can take him!_" She tried to mentally pep talk herself. "_Sure, he's trained several Wonderbolts recruits, and worked with Professor Rainbow Dash to save Equestria, and is one of the ancient pillars of legend. But you've done amazing things too, right? Right?_"

Spitfire eyed the participants, holding her whistle in her hooves. "Alright, racers, you know the rules. Five laps around the course, no shortcuts allowed. The first to complete all the laps wins. Are you ready?! On your marks, get set, go!" She blew her whistle long and loud, the race was on!

* * *

Naturally, Flash Magnus got out to an early lead and poor Silverstream appeared to be struggling just to keep up. She tried her best to remember some tips she'd received from back when she'd first been learning how to fly. The most important tip she could remember was to pace one's self. If you flapped too hard or flew too fast early on, you'd wear yourself out.

But it seemed like Flash Magnus wasn't even breaking a sweat, as the first lap drew to a close Silverstream found herself trailing considerably and with little hope of catching up. "_I expected him to be really good, but it's like he's in a different league entirely!_" She thought to herself. "_How am I supposed to even keep pace with him?!_"

Was this it? After all her dreaming, after all her excitement, it was all going to end here and now? It was over before it had even truly begun?

No! That couldn't be! The hippogriff wasn't sure just what it was, but she could feel something inside her start to burn! Maybe it was a desire to defy the odds. Maybe it was the hope that she could still win somehow. Or maybe it was just the sheer determination not to give up. Whatever it was, it seemed to give her a second wind that she desperately needed! Her energy started to increase rapidly, and wing flap by wing flap she started closing in on Flash Magnus.

As the second lap gave way to the third, Silverstream found herself slowly but surely pulling into the lead! Excitement was coursing through her veins as her lead started to widen! Even so, Flash Magnus was never too far behind.

The young hippogriff managed to maintain her lead as she approached the fourth lap. But now it was Flash Magnus who seemed to be catching up, and catching up fast! As the lap reached its halfway point, looping back around to the academy runway, the racers were neck and neck!

"_I can see why he's so famous and why the Wonderbolts would use him to train their recruits,_" Silverstream thought to herself while trying not to get sidetracked. "_It seems like he's not running out of energy, and it's all I can do just to keep from getting overtaken. Can I hold him off for another lap and a half?_"

The fifth and final lap approached not long afterward, with Flash Magnus pulling into a narrow lead. Silverstream continued to flap furiously (but not too furiously) but she seemed to be unable to close the gap. She mostly seemed to be able to keep it steady, about a couple wing lengths from Flash Magnus. "_Come on! I'm so close, I can feel it!_" She thought, trying to surge ahead. "_Just a little more!_"

Flash Magnus looked back at his opponent and smiled as he observed how hard she was working. "_She's really something else. I've never had an opponent give me this much of a challenge before,_" He thought to himself. "_This race is gonna come right down to the wire!_"

* * *

All the Wonderbolts (including the recruits and cadets) had gathered at the academy runway, waiting for the results of the race. Flash Magnus and Silverstream were rapidly approaching, and the lead seemed to keep changing second by second. One second it was Silverstream who was ahead, and the next Flash Magnus would be out in front, then a second later it would be Silverstream again, and then Flash Magnus again.

Spitfire stood at the ready by the runway, her whistle clutched firmly in her hooves. There was no doubt about it, it was going to be a close one. The winner seemed impossible to predict at this point.

Suddenly, there came a thick cloud of dust as both racers zoomed past the finish line and skidded to a halt! Spitfire blew her whistle, but the dust obscured everyone's vision. It was impossible to tell who had won!

Silverstream was panting heavily. "_Did I do it?!_" She thought hopefully to herself. "_I thought I had the lead going into that last stretch._"

Slowly but surely the dust settled. Spitfire examined a photo that had been taken from a camera set up at the finish line. "Flash Magnus is the winner!" She declared and the entire academy erupted into a deafening chorus of cheers!

The young hippogriff felt her heart sink anew and her frustration boiled over! "Darn it all!" She loudly proclaimed and grit her teeth. "I thought for sure I had it! I really thought I'd come out on top! Now I'll never be a Wonderbolt!"

"Never say never, kid," Flash Magnus interrupted as he came trotting over. "I may have won, but you put up a heck of a fight the whole way through. You've got guts for sticking it out to the end and not giving up the moment it all seemed hopeless."

Silverstream just groaned. "I know, but this was my big chance! My big break! And I blew it!"

"Nonsense, kid. You showed that you have the determination and spirit of a true Wonderbolt, and that's something to be proud of," Flash Magnus replied as he wrapped a wing around the hippogriff. "I wasn't exactly at full strength when I was racing you, but at the same time I wasn't holding back either."

Silverstream blinked her eyes. "Wait, you weren't going all out against me?"

Flash nodded and told the young hippogriff. "If I had used my full strength, you never would've stood a chance. But there wouldn't be any fun in a race where I knew I could win. My goal was to test your limits, to see how far you could go when your back was to the wall. And you surprised me with how often you not only kept up with me, but also overtook me for the lead," Then he commented. "But you wanna know why it is that you ultimately came up short? Why you couldn't defeat me?" When Silverstream nodded he told her. "It's because you doubted yourself. It wasn't hard to tell, early on you seemed to think you had no chance. And even later on, you seemed unsure whether you could actually do it. If you ever want to succeed, you have to be willing to believe in yourself."

The young hippogriff let out an unhappy sigh. "But it's so hard to do that. To keep everything you've got, and still feel like you've come up short. How can you be happy knowing that your best wasn't enough and that you're not good enough?"

Flash used a wing to lift Silverstream's chin. "Everyone has their limits, Silverstream, whether we admit to them or not. The true test of our abilities is what we're willing to do to overcome those limits. And sometimes, the only way we can do that is to have someone else give us a push, a nudge in the right direction."

"Does this mean I could still become a Wonderbolt someday?" Silverstream hopefully asked.

Flash nodded his head again. "As long as you don't give up, almost anything is possible. If at first you don't succeed, just pick yourself back up and try again. Even in defeat, you can learn things about yourself you didn't know before. And then you can use that to your advantage next time. Even yours truly didn't make it to the top of the Royal Legion the first time he tried out. I got knocked down more times than I could count, and there were times where I wanted nothing more than to give up. But I didn't, I kept on trying."

Silverstream smiled. "So, maybe if I keep trying and keep practicing, I could take you and become a Wonderbolt? Or at least a reserve?"

"Who knows, kid?" Flash boasted. "But what I do know is, you gave me a good workout. And the recruits I've been training got to see that I practice what I preach," Then he offered. "I'd suggest you talk to Rainbow Dash about what kind of practice you need. And then, when you think you're ready, let me know. I'd love to take you on again, not for any personal stakes but just for fun. After all, there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. Helps to keep you on your hooves so to speak."

Silverstream smiled again. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Fl... er Flash," She blushed as she corrected herself. "You were a lot of fun to race against," Then she asked. "Is it okay if I do a report on you? I think that'll help ease Headmare Twilight's concerns when she finds out I kind of skipped class to be here."

Flash laughed. "Sure, go right ahead. But here's another piece of advice I'll pass on to you for free, train on your time and place. But don't neglect everything else to do so. A balanced life is important, and education is a terrible thing to waste."


End file.
